Roger and Anita's Moving Day
Next morning, the gang get themselves with Ratchet outside of the house. Ratchet: Alright, guys. It's best to split up from here. Reia, Traximus and Qwark have moved on ahead to the farm. They'll help with the moving. Karai: Agreed. Ratchet: Zack, I've been giving some thought. With the Unversed around, many citizens would be in trouble. Including this Thunderbolt. Zack: Huh... Sorry, captain. Must've slipped my mind about the citizens. Ratchet: That's why you're going there with Terra and Raine. They're already near the Big Ben, as we speak. Kiva: Wow! That was a smart decision. - Ratchet looked at the truck and sees Patch not inside. Ratchet: Lastly, Kiva. According to Reia, Patch is supposed to be left behind, only to hitch a ride to London to see Thunderbolt in person. Quorra made a security badge for you when you get to London and your disguise as a security guard. Your task is to make sure both Patch and Thunderbolt are safe from the Unversed. Kiva: Sure, no problem. Ratchet: If there are any questions, shout them out. Kiva: Well, is it too late to use the restroom before we go? Ratchet: I...was about to bring that up, Kiva. If there's anyone want to use the restroom before we leave, now's the time to do it. We won't leave until everyone is settled in. Kiva: Good, cause I sure can use one. - Kiva went back into the house for the restroom for a while. Karai: What kind of Unversed are we dealing with? Ratchet: Mad Treant. From what I understand, Ventus fought it before, but now it's up to us to keep the people safe. Zack: A tree-type monster? Ratchet: Yeah. You still want to be a hero? Zack: It's been my dream since SOLDIER. Ratchet: Without a longsword, it'll be a long shot. But, with Terra and Raine to back you up, it should be possible to take the win. Zack: Got it. - Feeling much better, Kiva put her pants back on and returned outside. Kiva: What did I miss? Karai: Just the identity of our target. Kiva: Oh, okay. Karai: I'll tell you when we go to London. - The gang split up from this point forth. The Ratcliffes moved out to the farm when Patch woke up and decided to see Thunderbolt on his own. Arrived at the farm, Karai confronted both Qwark and Traximus. Karai: The captain told me you two would be here. Qwark: Well, yeah. In all honesty, I could've been doing something heroic. Traximus: Relocating from Cruella de Vil is heroic, Qwark. Qwark: It is? Karai: If you haven't stayed in the starship, the situation would've been easier said than done. Qwark: Ah, come on, Karai. Cut me some slack here.. Karai: No, I'm starting to question your own motivations. Where were you when we battled Darkseid in Brainiac's lair? Qwark: Well.. I was...holding down the fort. Traximus: The captain needed ALL hands on deck during the fight, including you. Qwark: What, you call me a liar? Karai: Fame and glory isn't the answer, Qwark. You only seek how much popularity you can obtain. When it comes down to Nefarious, your hero instincts kicked in. Other than that, you're nothing but a pulse. - Overheard the conversation, Reia joined in, who has returned from Dreamland. Reia: Kiva and some others have faith in you. Right now, the acceptance on your behalf are slim to none. We've warned you not to let fame overwhelm your heart. Greed is a sign of darkness. Qwark: It is not! Reia: Enough. Qwark, as commander of the 2nd Galactic Republic, I order you to report your actions to Ratchet. Qwark: But, I was just- Reia: Now. You're dismissed. - Qwark was teleported from the farm and into the starship again. Traximus: He's desperate for a team of his own. Karai: We should let him go before we had another mutiny on our hands. Reia: ...That's for Ratchet to decide on this, not mine. Traximus: Maybe so, but most of us have negative opinions on him. Reia: (I hope Kiva won't be too upset about this...) - Traximus takes the piano from the truck for Roger to put it in the house. Reia: Hold on a second.. - Reia used Instant Transmission to go to the basement, when she realized the floor is unstable. Roger: All this place needs is a proper dusting and a splash of paint and it'll be good as new. Now, what do you suppose we put the music room? - The floor collapsed with the piano with it, but Reia caught it with her bare hands and puts it down safely. Reia: We're good! Anita: I think you just found it, darling. Karai: How does she know that the floor is unstable? - Reia flew up and explained to Karai. Reia: While I was looking for the parts for Zack's longsword, Sonja told me that wood like this has aged a bit. Karai: Good to know. Be sure to send her my thanks for knowledge. Reia: Next time, perhaps. (I wonder if Kiva's doing alright.) - Reia then sensed darkness in London, which she headed straight away. Category:Scenes